The present invention relates to a backrest elevator device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backrest elevator device which elevates a backrest of a chair easily.
A conventional backrest elevator device has a complex structure. It is difficult for a user to operate the conventional backrest elevator device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a backrest elevator device which has a simple structure to elevate a backrest of a chair easily.
Accordingly, a backrest elevator device comprises a main plate, an adjustment panel, a driven block, a spring, and a cover plate. The main plate has a corrugated slot, and a plurality of serrations. The adjustment panel has a chamber and a guide groove communicating with the chamber. The driven block has a protruded block. The driven block is inserted in the chamber. The spring is disposed between the adjustment panel and the driven block. The cover plate is disposed on the adjustment panel to cover the chamber. The adjustment panel engages with the main plate. The protruded block engages with two of the serrations.